Although the University of Chicago has outstanding faculties in demography, medicine, and economics, the three primary disciplines supplying researchers with interests that mesh with those of the proposed Center on Aging, Chicago has a modest number of scholars with active projects in the appropriate areas. The proposed Program Development core requests funding to increase the amount of research in the demography, biodemography, and economics of aging. These funds will be used to encourage faculty members already at Chicago to begin or expand their research program in these topics. Second, we propose funding for partial salary support for new junior faculty appointment of individuals with interests and experience in these topics. The first strategy attempts to increase focus on CoA topics among existing researchers, the second to add directly to the number of researchers with interests in aging.